Religiões e Ideologias
Crenças Religiosas e Organizadas Ateísmo/Agnosticismo/Geral * Em "S.O.S.", Rose pergunta a Bernard, "O quê Deus tem que fazer para ter sua atenção?" * Uma das referências literárias é Você está aí, Deus? Sou eu, Margaret.. * Em "The Cost of Living", Ben pergunta a Jack se ele acredita em Deus. Jack retorna a pergunta para ele e Ben sugere que a existência de Jack (um cirurgião especializado em coluna vertebral, há o fator de Ben ter um tumor fatal na coluna vertebral) na ilha é prova de Deus. * Pierre Chang alega que se os operadores da construção d'A Orquíde perfurarem mais um centímento a parede, "seria um Deus nos acuda". * Sra. Hanking diz "então que Deus os ajude", após Ben perguntar o que aconteceria caso ele não unisse os Oceanic 6 no tempo preciso. Referências Bíblicas *Adão e Eva são as primeiras pessoas. *Aaron é irmão de Moisés. *Sarah é mãe de Isaac. *Isaac é pai de Jacó. *Jacó é irmão gêmeo de Esaú. *Raquel é a mulher de Jacó e mãe de Benjamin. *Jacó é pai de Benjamin e Dan. *Ethan é um tocador de pratos na Corte do Rei David. *Tiago, o Menor, é irmão do apóstolo Matthew/Mateus. *Michael e Mikhail são, respectivamente, em inglês e russo, o nome do Arcanjo Miguel. Cristianismo Geral ]] * Rose é deinitivamente uma "mulher de fé" e provavelmente uma Cristã (embora, isso ainda seja uma denominação indefinada). * Os flashes em Lostzilla, durante o confronto com Mr. Eko, inclui muitas imagens do cristianismo (uma igreja, uma cruz, um Cristo crucificado). * Eko abençoa o corpo de Ana Lucia após sua morte. * As sepulturas de Shannon, Boone, Scott e as do Henry Gale verdadeiro estão marcadas com cruzes. * Emily Annabeth Locke diz a seu filho que ele foi imaculadamente concebido. * O bastão de Eko contém passagens da Bíblia. * Procurando Eko, Locke e Charlie encontram a cruz de Eko. * A camiseta de Charlie em Further Instructions tem um tipo de cruz na frente. * O impulso de Dave quando Hurley come e pega comida, e sua sugestão de jogá-lo do penhasco, sua fortes reminescências dos desejos proferidos por Satã a Jesus durante o período que ele ficou 40 dias no deserto. * Em Man of Science, Man of Faith, Desmond pergunta a Locke se ele (Locke)é o homem que ele aguarda. Na Bíblia, livro de Mateus, Capítulo 11, versículo 3, é perguntado a Cristo: "És tu aquele que há de vir, ou devemos esperar por outro?" * Janelle, quando o avião caiu, não acreditava em Deus, porém rezou imediatamente. Ela também citou em seu diário que a Ilha era mais um lugar esquecido por Deus. Mais tarde ela pede ajuda a Deus, o que nos revela que a Ilha a fez acreditar Nele. Catolicismo * Uma teoria comum, repetidamente negada pelos produtores do show, é que os personagens morreram e estão no Purgatório. ** O nome da Tropa de Gary (Gary's Troup) é um anagrama de "purgatory" (purgatório) * A mãe de Hurley é católica devota, assim como Charlie, Desmond, Mr. Eko e Joyce Malkin. **Charlie era coroinha. * Os sonhos de Charlie são características do Batismo de Cristo de Verrocchio, em que sua mãe e Claire aparecem como anjos e Hurley como João Batista. * O irmão de Eko, Yemi era padre, algo que Eko também se torna mais tarde. * Aaron e Claire foram ambos batizados por Mr. Eko e portanto, de acordo com a doutrina Católica, aceitaram a fé católica * A Estátua da Virgem Maria ]] * Christian Shephard e Jack trabalhavam no Hospital São Sebastião nome de um santo Católico. http://www.catholic-forum/saintS/saints03.htm * Antes de ligar o computador consertado, Desmond faz o sinal da cruz. (Católicos fazem isso antes e depois de rezarem). * "Sursum corda" encontrado no mapa na porta de segurança significa "abram seus corações" e essa frase é usada pelos Católicos no começo da cerimônia de Eucaristia. * Eko e Charlie estavam construindo uma igreja. * Há um padre Católico presidindo o "funeral" de Anthony Cooper. * Eko foi mandado pelo Monsenhor para investigar o caso de Charlotte Malkin ter voltado da morte. * Eko ouve confissões, em outras palavras, administra o Sacramento da Reconciliação. * Quando conversando com Kate no telefone em "I Do", Edward Mars menciona que é a Festa da Ascenção, um dia sacro para os Católicos. ** Isso sugere que ele ou Kate foram criados no Catolicismo * Desmond foi frade (ou seminarista) como visto em Catch-22, onde foi 'despedido' pelo Irmão Campbell e conheceu Penny * Antes de morrer afogado, Charlie faz o sinal da cruz com a 'mão esquerda' em Through the Looking Glass * O "funeral" do Dr. Christian Shephard acontece em uma igreja católica Ortodoxo * Fyodor Dostoevsky era um membro da Russian Orthodox Church (Igreja Ortodoxa Russa) e seu trabalho, incluindo "The Brothers Karamazov" prova isso. Protestantismo * Francis Heatherton participava de uma banda chamada "The Protestant Reformation" (A Reforma Protestante). * O casamento de Kate e Kevin foi realizado por um pastor. * Assim como o de Jack e Sarah. Judaísmo * fumaã preta de Rousseau invocam a "coluna de fumaça" que guiou os Hebreus pelo deserto no Êxodo. * Claire chamou seu filho de Aaron. Mais tarde Mr. Eko disse a ela sobre o Aaron da bíblia, irmão de Moisés. * O bastão de Eko apresenta frases e referências do Velho e do Novo Testamento. Islamismo rezando no Sailboat]] Sayid é seguidor de Muslim, embora não se saiba quão devoto ele é. Na Ilha, às vezes ele é visto praticando alguns rituais islâmicos ou tomando atitudes "inspiradas na fé". *'Posições em funerais' :Durante os eventes de "Walkabout", ele sugere enterrar os corpos da Seção Intermediária e opõe-se a decisão prática de Jack de queimá-los com a fuselagem. Ele sentiu que nem ele nem Jack tinham o direito de tomar essa decisão que poderia ir contra os desejos e as crenças religiosas dos falecidos. *'Salvação' :Após torturar Sawyer em "Confidence Man", Sayid parte me uma jornada de Redenção. segurando seu rosário de oração no túmulo de Shannon]] *'Testemunho de Fé' :Enquanto pendurado na armadilha de Rousseau em "Solitary" e pensando que poderia morrer, ouve-se ele dizendo o testemunho Islâmico de fé (Shahadah), o qual foi as últimas palavras de Muslim antes da morte. *'Rezar' :Após o enterro de Shannon, Sayid visita seu túmulo, e deixa seu rosário de oração na cruz. Mais tarde, ele é visto rezando (Salat) no deque do barco, enquanto viajava ao redor da Ilha com Jin e Sun. Hinduísmo * "Dharma" e "Namaste" também têm significados no Hinduísmo. * 108 é também um número sacro para os Hindus. * O enterro de Colleen tem muito em comum com os rituais dos Hindus. Budismo visto piscando no vídeo de orientação psicológica]] * Dharma e Namaste são termos relevantes no Budismo. * O número 108 possui vários significados no Budismo http://salagram.net/108meaning e é um número de crenças do Leste. * Quando Jin passa pelo amigo de Sun, após perguntar se ele pode "vigiar sua mulher", uma estátua de Buda está visível no corredor do lado de fora do quarto em ("... In Translation"). * Locke diz a Sun que ele não encontrará o que procura se não parar de procurar. Há no Zen Budismo uma citação que diz "Para encontrar algo pare de procurar." * A crença central do Budismo é chamada de "As 4 Verdades Nobres". **Além disso, as quatro verdades nobres envolve andar pelos 8 caminhos dobrados. * O comercial do Jeep encontrado em letyourcompassguideyou.com tem características de uma estátua de Buda. * Um tema reptitivo em Lost & The Lost Experience é uma imagem de dharmacakra, um roda com 8 lados representando os oito caminhos da iluminação. Espiritismo * Sawyer fala com Kate como se fosse seu pai Wayne enquanto estava desacordado, uma possível referência á incorporação de espíritos. * A frequente visão de pessoas mortas pode ser uma referência ao Espiritísmo que diz que os espíritos perdidos, ou seja, os que não encontraram o caminho da luz, andam sobre a terra entre os vivos. Taoísmo Swan é um baguá, com o pescoço do cisne foramndo o yin-yang]] * O tema branco e preto é sobre a dualidade, uma crença central no Taoísmo. * O logo do Dharma possui caracteristicas do símbolos do I Ching o qual é usado como método adivinhatório no Taoísmo. * Tai Soo possui e acredita no "livro do destino", que é um livro de previsões e presságios baseado nas crenças Taoístas. * Boone Carlyle usa uma camiseta regata com o número 84, que é uma referência ao Ying & Yang. * O novo logo da Fundação Hanso parece ter sido estilizado como o símbolo do yin-yang. Discordianismo * 23 é um número sagrado do Discordianísmo. * Um Mindfuck é um conceito Discordianista que consiste em tentar "forçar" os que não acreditam a acreditar; LOST pode ser visto como contendo vários Mindfucks. * Os Números são reminiscências de um Fnord, uma palavra ou frase que é colocada em toda parte de uma notícia para causar desconforto ao leitor. Crenças nativas americanas e shamanismos gerais * Os vários animais que aparecem na série tem qualidades totêmicas. * A visão que Boone teve de Shannon sendo morta por um monstro foi muito parecida com uma busca de visão shamanica. * Locke geralmente atua em uma forma quase shamânica e diz ser "um homem de fé". ** Em "Further Instructions" há um úmido alojamento na comunidade e Locke constrói outro na ilha com o intuito de experimentar uma "busca da visão" shamânica. * A propaganda do Jeep encontrada em letyourcompassguideyou.com mostra um Totém dos Americanos Nativos. * A espiral na camiseta tingida dada a Desmond por Hurley é um símbolo geralmente encontrado na arte primitiva. * Black Rock – Hawaii… Essa ilha vem designar como uma das três grandes 'Uhane Lele, um ponto sacro onde as almas dos mortos pulam em seus espíritos ancestrais da ilha." * Uma espírito Black Rock (na mitologia dos Nativos Americanos) figura entre os guardas super-humanos que defendem um ilha dos maus espíritos localizada no meio do oceano. Terra dos Sonhos e Crenças dos Aborígenes australianos * Locke estava planejando fazer um Walkabout (uma viagem sem qualquer intinerário). No episódio o tour foi ajustado para turistas, mas segundo a crença dos Aborígenes Australianos, um Walkabout tem como significado conversa com espíritos feito pela própria pessoa, sozinha. * O Uluru em Isaac de Uluru refere-se ao sítio sagrado dos Aborígenes Australianos também conhecidos como Ayer's Rock. * Muitos dos Hieróglifos lembram os desenhos dos aborígenes. Mitologia Egípcia no contador]] * Os Hieróglifos no relógio são vermelhos em fundo preto ou pretos em fundo vermelho. Na mitologia Egípcia, o vermelho é a cor do caos, da destruição e do mal. ** De acordo com os produtores, os hieróglifos significam "submundo". O combate entre Rá e Apep Na mitologia egípcia existe uma história que parece uma plausível explicação para o mistério de Jacob e seu "inimigo" (apresentado no final da 5ª temporada): "Assim que Rá (Jacob) abre a pálpebra, o dia começa. A noite cai logo que ele a fecha. Quando os céus escurecem, a barca de Rá desaparece no Ocidente, afastando-se do mundo visível. Imediatamente, o deus abandona a forma humana que apresenta durante o dia e ganha uma cabeça de carneiro, com longos chifres recurvados. Seu barco atravessa uma vasta região selvagem e desolada. Essa região separa do reino dos vivos do reino dos mortos - é o Amanti, o mundo subterrâneo. Nesse lugar sombrio, o barco vai atravessar, uma após a outra, as doze portas da noite: cada uma representa o passar de uma hora. Quando, com infinita lentidão, os tripulantes conseguem levar o barco para além dos desertos áridos, Rá chega finalmente ao império dos deuses subterrâneos, que o acolhem com deferência. Em seguida, os deuses oferecem a Rá quatro barcos, para que possa saudar Osíris que reina sobre os mortos. Na décima terceira hora, Rá atinge o domínio do deus Osíris. Na margem, os mortos aclamam-no com alegria e rebocam seus barcos. Depois de atravessar várias portas, o Sol penetra nas cavernas do Ocidente. Ali, as trevas são absolutas. O olho de Rá nada atinge, apesar de seu poder sobrenatural; os mortos também não podem mais enxergar o deus resplandecente. Nesse ponto, o rio está infestado de serpentes, que tornam a navegação perigosa e difícil. O único recurso de Rá é a magia. Segundo contam alguns, Rá transforma a barca numa enorme serpente, que se confunde com a massa agitada de répteis e consegue passar facilmente. Outros garantem que ele não modifica nada, mas coloca seu navio sob proteção de Mehen, a serpente divina. Tudo acontece em meio a uma escuridão tão profunda que se pode compreender que os homens deem explicações tão diferentes para esse episódio. O que importa é que o Sol deixa são e salvo essa zona perigosa, e em seguida sua barca avança lenta e facilmente. Dois peixes seguem à frente, um de nadadeiras cor-de-rosa e outro de nadadeiras lápis-lazúli. De repente, eles lançam um alerta, e Rá percebe que é chegada à hora de enfrentar seu pior inimigo. Realmente, ora brotando do fundo do abismo, ora enrodilhada em torno de um pico rochoso, ergue-se à silhueta ameaçadora e gigantesca da serpente Apep (o "inimigo de Jacob"), um monstro de quatrocentos e cinquenta cavados, que ataca o Sol toda manhã e todo entardecer. Se for derrotado, Rá desaparecerá, e uma desordem inimaginável se instalará no universo. De certo modo, será o fim do mundo, a morte definitiva de todo o Cosmos. No decorrer desse combate, Rá precisa usar todos os seus recursos mágicos. Às vezes, quando os dois se defrontam, o imenso corpo de Apep esconde o grande Rá. Nesse momento, o sol para de brilhar, e os homens assistem a um eclipse. Rá, no entanto, sempre consegue vencer o terrível réptil, que nunca desiste e, assim, o monstro sempre volta ao ataque. A vitória do deus Rá é o auge de sua navegação noturna e subterrânea. Ao atravessar uma porta monumental, o sol volta a brilhar no mundo dos vivos." http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Apep Mitologia Suméria * Gilgamesh (uma resposta na palavra cruzada de Locke) e Enkidu foram heróis na Suméria antiga, A História de Gilgamesh é por várias vezes creditada com o equivalente Mesopotâmico do Grego Heracles. Mitologia Grega * A Barra de doce Apollo. Apollo foi o Deus Grego do sol, dos arqueiros, da medicina e da música. * A escotilha teve referências por escritores como uma metáfora para a Caixa de Pandora. * O nome Cerberus foi encontrado no mapa da porta de segurança. E pode ser o nome para O Sistema de Segurança. Cerberus era o nome do cachorro de três cabeças que guardava a entrada do submundo Grego. * O nome Penelope e seu relacionamento com o herói navegador Desmond são referências parecidas com o épico de Homer, A Odisséia. * Persephone é o nome de um personagem em The Lost Experience e também de uma rainha Grega do submundo. * A Fundação Helios é uma locação do livro Bad Twin. Helios foi um dos Titãs, os deuses que precederam os Olimpios. Especificamente, ele era o Deus do Sol, o precursor de Apollo. * A Hidra era outro monstro que Hércules combateu em seus 12 trabalhos, e assim como Cerberus, era descendente de Typhon & Echidna. * A estátua pode ser uma referência a escultura clássica Grega. * O símbolo Bastão é um Caduceus, o bastão de Hermes (geralmente confundido com o Bastão de Asclepius). * Edward Mars. Mars era a versão Romana de Ares, Deus Grego da guerra. Outras Ideologias Espiritualismo New Age * A ideologia "New Age" apropria-se das crenças de numerosas escolas "naturalistas", incluindo o Budismo, Taoísmo, Shamanismo e cultura Aborígene, discutidas acima. * A iniciativa de Dharma tem um toque New Age * Isaac de Uluru é um "curandeiro espiritual" que mora e faz cirurgias no "lugar do poder". * Claire crê na Astrologia e foi a um médium profissional. * Richard Malkin é um médium profissional, porém ele pode ser uma fraude. * A propaganda do Jeep no letyourcompassguideyou.com tem um símbolo do zodíaco no seu centro. * Os números, especialmente as reações dos de Hurley, invocam a crença da numerologia que crê que os números tem poderes sobre a vida das pessoas. * O funeral de Colleen mistura várias feições culturais, tem um toque de New Age. Cultos * Um culto é definido como (usualmente um pequeno ou novo grupo) um grupo de pessoas que dividem os mesmo sistemas de crenças. Eles geralmente não são reconhecidos com organizações religiosas. * O modo como os Outros consideram seus líderes, especialmente Ele são reminiscências do cultismo. * A Fundação Helios mencionada em Bad Twin era um culto. * A comunidade tem vários cultos como armadilhas. Filosofia Ocidental * Locke, Rousseau, e Hume são nomes de três filósofos Iluministas, John Locke, Jean-Jacques Rousseau e David Hume. * "Cogito ergo doleo", significa "Penso logo sofro" e é uma paráfrase da famosa frase de René Descartes "Cogito ergo sum", "Penso logo existo". Assim como Locke e Rousseau, ele era um filósofo Iluminista. Categoria:Listas Categoria:Temas Categoria:Temas Recorrentes